UnOrdinary in the Ordinary
by Jcgilm
Summary: Percy Jackson has a new problem on his hands,(Surprise right?) how will he react? The gods find new Heroes to help, how will they get along? Find out in Unordinary in the Ordinary!


_**HELLO! MY FELLOW DEMIGODS, HUNTSMEN, HUNTRESSES, AND HEROES I BRING GLAD TIDINGS OF GREAT JOY, THAT WILL BE FOR ALL PEOPLE... ... I FEEL LIKE I'VE HEARD THAT BEFORE... ANYWAYS HERES A CROSSOVER OF RWBY, PERSEUS JACKSON, AND UNORDINARY(CHECK IT OUT ON WEBTOON, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY). I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ALL OF THEM ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTHORS, ONLY THE STORY AND OC'S ARE MINE**_

 **Pyrrha's POV**

 _ **WAIT! PUT DOWN YOUR PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES AND HEAR ME OUT...WAIT A MINUTE, NEVERMIND CARRY ON PS: THIS IS JUST AFTER HER FIGHT WITH CINDER**_

Pyrrha was falling, she could barely feel anything as she rocketed down from the sky. She could sense her Aura was already trying to heal her wounds

"That's strange" she thought

There was no way that her Aura could heal that fast, and even if it could, it wouldn't be able to start healing her. Unless she was unconscious for an extended period of time without dying, which was highly unlikely. Pyrrha felt groggy, and took in her surroundings, she was much closer to the ground now, and she saw large buildings and motor vehicles running around the streets. Now that her Aura was protecting her, she landed onto the ground, cracking it under her. Pyrrha felt it kind of odd that nobody payed attention to the girl that just fell from the sky, but she was glad that for once she was not causing a scene everywhere she went. Pyrrha tried to get to her feet, but the injury to her achilles kept her from standing and she stumbled and fell. Then two random strangers hoisted Pyrrha to her feet, and helped her walk.

"We can get you medical attention" one said "it's a little ways from here, but Annabeth can give first aid till' we get there"

"Percy!" The other **(Annabeth, Pyrrha guessed)** "are you sure?"

"She just fell a long ways and survived" Percy retorted "plus arrow wounds, there are not a lot of people who can survive that fall, plus the injuries, if I'm wrong then that won't be good"

Pyrrha decided to stay quiet, because 1. She had no idea what the two were talking about, and to ask would be pretty counterintuitive and 2. These two bickering was pretty entertaining, even with the pain.

They got to a blue vehicle, that seemed to have received damage to the front end by a hooved creature. When they got to the opening, Annabeth helped Pyrrha into the back seat, while she got into the vehicle next to Pyrrha. Percy got into the front of the vehicle with the steering wheel, he put keys into the slot and turned, the engine roared to life as the vehicle shot from the stopped position onto the street.

"Woah Percy, a little too fast!" Annabeth exclaimed

"I can't afford to go any slower, the girl has serious injuries, and we need to get her to the apollo kids" he replied

"Are you questioning my abilities?" She asked

"No!" He said quickly "just don't want to push it!"

As Annabeth was giving Pyrrha first aid, the vehicle shot down the street, weaving in and out of lanes receiving some pretty choice words from the other commuters. Then Percy turned onto a dirt stretch heading for a hill

"We're almost there!" Annabeth said "Slow down!"

"Okay!" Percy said

He turned hard and the vehicle turned sideways and skidded to a stop right in front of the hill as Annabeth helped Pyrrha out of the vehicle

"Help me!" Annabeth said

"Right" Percy replied

Then the two helped me up the hill towards a giant tree, I stumbled a few times but the two were there to help.

"Just over that hill, into the valley" Percy told Pyrrha

As we reached the top, I saw multiple cabins lined around a campfire and basketball courts. I also saw a young girl tending the fire in the middle, her face looked grimm(HA!) as she looked at me. I was rushed to cabin 7 as the blood loss was finally getting to her and Pyrrha blacked out.

Then suddenly, Pyrrha was back atop beacon tower, where she saw Cinder floating atop her flame. Cinder was pretty far away until suddenly, Pyrrha fell to her knees in pain and Cinder was gone. Then the villain appeared right in front of Pyrrha, Arrow notched and aimed at her chest. Releasing the string, the arrow flew through the air and pieced her flesh, painfully, a scream left her lips as she was brought back to reality

Pyrrha sat up suddenly drenched in sweat, then she noticed that she was wearing an orange T-Shirt and jeans. She took in her surroundings, she was in an infirmary filled with teens working on patients, she sat back and took it all in when one doctor noticed she was awake and walked outside, Pyrrha sat up when Percy and Annabeth walked in and took two chairs and sat next to Pyrrha's bed

"Now let's talk about who you are" Annabeth said

"Before we get to that" Percy cut in "how are you feeling?" He asked

"Good" Pyrrha replied "thanks for saving me back there, both of you"

"No Problem" he said

"Now what's your name?" Annabeth asked "it sorta slipped by us on the way her cause of someone's reckless driving" she said looking pointedly at Percy

"Hey!" He protested "we didn't crash, did we?"

"It's a miracle" she retorted

Pyrrha chuckled a little, it was refreshing to see a couple work so well together, and are able to balance each other out.

"Pyrrha Nikos" she said

"Oh like the greek hero Achilles on Skyros, and the Greek goddess of victory, Nike" Annabeth said "or it could be like Pyrrhic...which in case would be very..." Annabeth trailed off into thought

"Sorry" Percy said "she does this sometimes, now in the meantime lets see what we can figure out from our situation here"

"Okay" Pyrrha replied

"First, talking about your Aura" he started

"Yes, what about it" Pyrrha replied

"Well, it looks really peculiar, it helped you get through the barrier just fine, but it caused some ripples in the barrier no one has seen before" he said

"I saw" Pyrrha replied "I'm sorry for any trouble"

"No no" he said "the barrier is fine, it's just that some wanted to check out your Aura, and found it was drastically different from any of the people we've seen" he continued "according to Annabeth, your Aura seems to have protective qualities for you, as it blocks damage and heals minor wounds"

"Yes..." Pyrrha said as if waiting for the point

"Well, no Aura that has been seen of mortals on earth has that ability" he said

"Earth...you mean Remnant?" Pyrrha asked, getting more and more startled

"Earth...what's a 'remnant'?" He asked

"Well Percy" Pyrrha said "I think I'm on the wrong planet"

 _ **NOW THIS WOULD BE A TIME FOR A COMMERCIAL BREAK ON TV...BUT IM NOT THAT MEAN...OR AM I? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA... NO I'M NOT THAT MEAN**_

"What do you mean 'wrong planet'?" Annabeth exclaimed, who had just came back from her trance

"I mean wrong universe" Pyrrha said "it seems that your Auras and my Aura serve different purposes" She continued "your Aura puts you in perpetual danger, with monsters, but my Aura protects me from damage" Pyrrha finished

"Ugg" Percy said "this Multiverse stuff is hurting my brain" he said "I'll go and train"

And with that Percy walked out of the room leaving Pyrrha and Annabeth alone

"That is so cool!" Annabeth exclaimed "that means the multiverse theory is real...think of all the possible worlds there are..." Annabeth zoned out again

Afterwards, a doctor came by to check all Pyrrha's Vytal(sea what I did there?) signs and said

"You are free to walk around, but only with this crutch" she said indicating to a crutch "you are to use this crutch for about a week and a half at most" she continued "due to your Achilles injury a normal person would have a month or two at best, but thanks to your healing factor, your time with these has been reduced drastically" she finished and walked to do her job

Pyrrha got up slowly, with Annabeth's help, she got the set of crutches and started to walk about, getting a tour of the camp. Seeing the forges, where she would have to forge new weapons soon, then to the fighting Arena for training. Pyrrha still thought that walking on crutches felt...Unatural, Annabeth said that she'd get used to it in time, Pyrrha seriously doubted it, especially since she'd only have a week and a half to get used to it.

After the tour, Pyrrha got to working on her new weapons, since her old ones were broken. When she asked the residents if she could use the forges, they looked at her skeptically but reluctantly agreed, and when Pyrrha showed skill at working the forges the people were shocked, especially a dwarvish, curly-haired kid, who was just staring wide-eyed. After a while, the people got used to it and got on with their business. When Pyrrha was done, a few days later, she was sitting in the Arena watching a fighting class. She could see Percy was one of best swordsman she'd ever seen, a little sloppy in technique, but made up for it with skill with the blade. Pyrrha was getting used to the world she was placed in, but she felt heartache for those she left behind. A tear rolled down her cheek, as Annabeth and a few other kids sat down next to her, and she learned the other kids as, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason, and Leo. Pyrrha recognized Leo from the forges and Frank from when he dominated the archery range. Apparently Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, Piper's parent is Aphrodite, Frank's dad is Mars, Jason's dad is Jupiter, and Leo's Dad is Hephaestus. After talking with them, Percy ran up to the group

"Hey guys!" He called "fancy seeing you here"

"We're here to check out the new girl" Leo said, which earned an elbow from Piper

"We're just having small talk, while you practiced" Piper continued

The group kept talking as the sky darkened above them. None of the Demigods seemed to notice, but Pyrrha did

"Hey guys, what's up with the darkened sky?"

"Oh that?" Annabeth said dismissively "happens all the time, should pass over us."

Pyrrha wanted to believe her, but she could feel something was brewing, something dangerous.

The next few days was a blur for Pyrrha, working on walking without the crutch and fighting on her injured leg, received some bruises, met some interesting new people, like Clarisse the daughter of the war god. It was all so interesting to see this brand new world, full of interesting people and places much different than those on remnant. The dreams were the only ones not getting better, it'd be the same one every night, wake her up in cold sweat.

"Hey Pyrrha, I think that dummy has had enough" he said

"I'm sorry" Pyrrha replied

"It's honestly no problem" he said "I don't believe you've met my brother Joel" he indicated to the other guy and he waved, I returned the gesture

"It's nice to meet you" Pyrrha said "I was just training to get the rust off my fighting form"

"I was just training this youngster" Percy gestured to his half-brother "in sword fighting, he got his but kicked last month and now that he's fully recovered, we can keep training"

"Oh and don't forget the arm, you always forget the arm" he said waving his right arm

Pyrrha could feel the metal of Joel's forearm, and realized that his whole arm was metal

"Yeah, you gotta keep track of that arm, or you'll lose it" Percy said

"I never fail!" Joel replied

 **Time Skip-Months later**

 **3rd POV**

The throne room was in chaos, well "room" wasn't the best way to describe it, the Throne "room" was 2 times the size of Madison Square Garden, with 12 thrones in an inverted U shape and a Hearth in the middle, all of it was designed by Annabeth Chase. But now the room was a mess of arguing gods, and it all stopped when Zeus threw a thunderbolt at the hearth blasting everyone back, and in the process lighting a flame in the hearth.

"Silence!" he boomed

A silence washed over all the gods, as Zeus began

"Arguing isn't getting us anywhere, as much as I hate to admit it, we need the heroes help with this one"

"I'm all for having the welps help us, but even I know that sometimes we would need re-enforcements." Ares pointed out

"Wow, an actual tactical comment from Ares, I never thought I'd see the day" Athena said

Ares turned red, and started to change form, into his Mars form

"You want to run that by me again girl?" he said

Zeus just sighed and threw a lightning bolt that hit Mars/Ares in the chest that turned Ares back into... well Ares.

"I grow tired of this squabbling" Zeus said "Athena who would you suggest we bring to help us in this dire situation?"

"Well I know of a world where having supernatural powers is the norm, and It has a lot of powerful users there" she started "I'd suggest bringing the most powerful power users from that world here, to help us take this threat out"

"I'll leave the vetting to you Athena" Zeus said "Until next time, this meeting is adjourned"

Immediately after, Athena made a silver tablet appear, and started tapping some names off in a supersonic speed, when Poseidon came over and asked

"Anybody interesting?"

"Some, Including one who is hiding his powers from everyone." she replied

 **END**


End file.
